


Less Popular Airports

by Matrya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Coffee, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia have been in the same city for over a year, but they only meet half-a-country away. Stuck In An Airport/College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Popular Airports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dansunedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/gifts).



> Written for [dansunedisco](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com) for the [Teen Wolf Femslash Holiday Exchange](http://teenwolffemslashexchange.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Allison and Lydia have been in the same city for over a year, but they only meet half-a-country away. Stuck In An Airport/College AU.

Allison leaned toward the redhead a few seats down and gestured at the guy pacing and talking into two phones. They had come out of the gate, pestering one another, so she assumed the redhead would know. Also, it was an excuse to talk to the redhead. "So, is he going to be okay?"

"His boyfriend is at Rice, won't head home for another week and just lost his advisor. His boyfriend's _sister_ is supposed to meet us here but we don't know if her plane is getting in now. His dad is calling every hour, on the mark. I, on the other hand, have had no phone calls because it's ridiculously late and I'm lucky enough to have parents too absorbed in their own bitter psychoses to bother me." She pointed at one of the phones. "That one's mine."

Allison shrugged, holding up her phone and shaking it a bit. "My dad has apologised every fifteen minutes, by text. My roommate has asked where I am three times since I landed. I need caffeine." She grinned. "I'm Allison"

"Lydia, and I am with you on that. There is a McDonalds at the core," she said, pointing in the direction of the central hub of A Gates. "It's the only coffee I've been able to find that's open this time of night, but it's terrible coffee."

"Well, at this point my options are drinking the coffee or sleeping through my future flight announcement. As long as it isn't _literal_ mud, I can mask it with sugar."

Looking over to her, finally, Lydia nodded. "Good point. Come on." As she stood, she shouldered her bag. She snapped her fingers until the guy on the phones looked over. "Coffee?"

"I might marry you," he offered, before turning into one phone. "No, I'm talking to Lydia. No. I don't know. You know what hyperbole is. She's getting coffee." He turned into the other phone. "Dad, no. No one is getting married."

Lydia waved Allison on, starting to lead the way into the core. "He bit off more than he could chew. Just wait until the sister finally shows up. I might charge admission. Why is your dad apologising?"

With a shrug, Allison adjusted her purse. "Well, we moved around a lot, while I was growing up. We lived in Evanston for about three years, though, so I went to CSU. And then he moved to California in October."

"Close?" Lydia asked, glancing at a flights display as they passed.

"Yeah, I guess." Allison nodded as Lydia looked over. "Phone calls three times a week, we text every day. And, wow, I'm sorry. You don't care." She wrung her hands. "I'm so sorry. I haven't slept since…I've been up for forty-four hours. I'm currently going on energy shots and sheer force of will."

"I'd probably be rambling if I had anything to ramble about," Lydia said, smiling over at Allison.

Allison returned an apologetic smile. "Sleep deprivation, yay," she offered as Lydia fitted them into the line at McDonalds.

"It's not that." Lydia smiled but it looked rehearsed. "You're just distractingly beautiful." After a pause, Lydia looked at her with a decisive expression. "I'm not apologising for that, either."

"I didn't say I wanted you to," Allison said, quietly and a little embarrassed. "Besides, you're one to talk."

Lydia made brief eye contact, but they reached the counter and a girl in red polyester ruined the moment.

 

 

 

 

"I'm paying for the next one," Allison insisted as they nursed on their third cups of coffee.

Stiles continuing to juggle phone calls, but was sitting against a wall instead of pacing. He had one phone on Bluetooth, which Lydia bought from Hudson News, so he could still drink his coffee. Allison hoped he had a good phone plan.

"Well, Dunkin' Donuts will be open by then, so if you want to buy breakfast, I could be amenable."

"You don't look like a 'donuts for breakfast' person," Allison said. "You look very much like a brunch person."

"Literally every restaurant in here has terrible food." Lydia sipped on her coffee before she shrugged at the look Allison gave her. "I've travelled, a lot."

Allison nodded. "So have I, but it's mostly been the U-Haul variety."

A woman appeared between them and asked, "Why does he have two phones?"

"Your brother and the sheriff. I stopped paying attention about two hours ago."

The woman twists to look at Allison for a brief assessment before she looks back at Lydia. "Looks like you had more important things."

"How are Women's Studies?"

"Mine are good. Yours?"

Lydia pushed the woman back and smiled politely. "Cora, this is Allison. And Allison, this is Cora."

"Derek's sister, I assume," Allison said, holding out a hand.

Cora raised both eyebrows, but shook Allison's hand. "You know my brother?"

Allison nodded insistently. "You know, I really feel like I do."

Face falling, Cora turned back to Lydia as she asked, "Not the _entire_ time?"

"He called basically as soon as they exited the gate," Allison offered. "It has been…an emotional roller coaster."

With a heavy sigh, Cora started to look around. "Those two. It's fun. Where's the coffee?"

"McDonalds at the core. Dunkin' Donuts opens in half an hour." Lydia held up her own cup. "It's less burnt now than it was earlier."

"By comparison, this is gourmet," Allison added, before taking a sip. "With notes of grease flavour."

Cora looked over at Stiles for a long moment before she started to walk away. "If you get him down to one phone, I will buy you breakfast."

Calling after her, Lydia informed her, "Your brother isn't getting any more sleep tonight than I am."

"He meets with his new advisor in five hours," she called back. "He's screwed."

Lydia nodded at Allison. "He really is."

Allison looked over at Stiles, head leaning back against the wall and eyes closed. "Dramatic couple or extenuating circumstances?"

"Extenuation," Lydia answered. "A long and sordid tale that includes a popular story known as 'The Rice Pudding Incident'. I've known Stiles since we were eight and it easily the most ridiculous thing he's ever done."

"You _have to_ tell me it sometime."

Lydia smiled, looking down at her drink. "Well, I'm back in Chicago the first week of January. So…"

"Have you ever been to Jackalope, in Bridgeport? Very, uh, _hip_. Pretty busy."

"I've never made it into Bridgeport," Lydia confided, looking up with that same flirty smile.

Allison shrugged. "I live there, I know it pretty well if you ever want a, uh." She waved her free hand, trying to illustrate. "Tour, just to look around. Grab a coffee at place that sells maple bacon doughnuts un-ironically. Or maybe it is ironic and I missed the memo."

"Well, if the coffee's good." Lydia took a drink from her paper cup and made a face. "Or at least, better than this."

"Definitely." Allison smiled and started to dig in her pocket. "I'm getting your number now, or I just know something will happen and it…won't happen."

"I appreciate your preparedness," Lydia remarked, trying to hold back a ridiculous smile, trying to keep it mild. "When are you getting back in town?"

"Uh, second week of January." Allison worked her way through menus on her phone. "But I'll have my dad for a week, so basically the third week." She held the phone out. "But I'll text you before then." She grinned again. "Because that is a ridiculous amount of time to wait to talk to you again."

Putting in her name and number, Lydia nodded. "I agree, entirely."

 

 

 

 

"United Flight 735 is scheduled for six o'clock departure," Cora noted, holding a box of doughnuts in front of Lydia and Allison with one hand, holding the phone to her ear with the other. "I'm not talking to you, Derek. And I'm not hanging up." She paused, listening to him as Allison and Lydia looked through the selection. "And if _you_ hang up, I'm telling mom."

Head on Lydia's shoulder, Stiles mouthed 'thank you' as he pulled a Bismarck out of the box. Cora nodded in return.

Deciding on a chocolate iced ring, Allison pulled out her phone and started to open the goHow Airport app. "Hopefully, my flight isn't too far behind. I am on United, anyway."

"Well, I'm sure Lydia would stay behind to keep you company if it wasn't until noon," Stiles muttered around a mouthful of doughnut, nudging at Lydia.

"He's lying, I would not do that. I'm wearing heels."

Cora told the phone, "No, it was just some guy from Dunkin' Donuts. Stiles is sleeping."

Allison looked up at Lydia and grinned. "I'd never ask you to."

Lydia hid her own grin in a bite of custard-filled.

"Besides, United 1638 is actually scheduled out at 5:53." She started to pack her phone away. "So I'll be in the city by eight and should make it to _a bed_ around two."

Stiles made a face but Cora asked, "You have another flight?"

"No, my dad stayed in the city last night. We're getting some food and then heading up to the new place. Apparently, my new bedroom is the exact same size as my entire apartment."

"Back home, I live in the biggest house in town," Cora offered. "In Williamsburg, I live in a one bedroom apartment with two people and a dog. Try studying gender and sexuality while your girlfriend's foster brother is walking around in his underwear and the dog is barking at the poodle in the window across the way."

Allison laughed. "Yours is worse. My building is mostly PhDs, so no one has time for anything that causes noise."

Lydia patted Stiles' head. "I live with him."

"You win," Cora said, knocking a foot against Stiles' knee. He was still awake, and started at the contact and Cora's phone starting to ring.

Cora handed Lydia's phone to Allison, "Occupy Derek. Don't 'wake Stiles up'." As she advised it, she pulled her phone out.

Lydia raised both eyebrows. "Erica?"

"I forgot to text her about the delays."

"Good job," Lydia offered as Cora answered, walking away.

"Hello?" Allison asked into the phone, once Derek stopped yelling for Cora not to hand him to strangers.

Derek said nothing.

Allison shrugged and held on to the phone as she asked Lydia, "Do you think these two crazy kids will ever work it out?"

"Oh, who knows with those two?" Lydia petted Stiles' hair as he nodded off. "No, but seriously, they're going to grow old and die together. One of them right after the other. The entire thing is both adorable and sickening."

Allison took idle nibbles of her doughnut. "I don't know, that doesn't sound too bad."

As Allison checked to see that the phone was still connected and Derek was still on the line, Lydia agreed. "Not so bad, I guess."

 

 

 

 

Allison took a deep breath. Cora was chattering at Erica, Stiles and Derek were talking again, and the guy from Dunkin' Donuts was only charging them for small coffees and looking piteous.

"I'm getting this," Lydia cut in, handing a credit card to the guy behind the counter. "Your last cup should be something to remember me by."

"That's not weird," Allison said, grabbing one of the coffees. "But, thank you."

Sliding her card back into her wallet, Lydia watched as Allison took the first drink from her cup, then began to pass cups to Stiles and Cora. When she turned back to Allison, she asked, "What's your major?"

Allison reached up to wipe a drip of coffee off of her lip, narrowing her eyes as she looked into the distance. "I haven't figured that out, yet. I think I'll either declare social work or criminal justice, but I'm…still open." She took another drink before declaring, "I just want to be helpful."

Lydia leaned in and kissed Allison before she could ask the same question. It took a moment, but Allison reached up to curve a hand around the side of Lydia's neck, closing her eyes. She used the hand to keep Lydia close when she tried to put some distance between their mouths. As far as Allison was concerned, that was _not_ happening. Possibly ever.

Still, Lydia pulled back and waited patiently for Allison to open her eyes before she explained, "Consider that incentive to call me."

"I really didn't _need_ incentive, but I'll take it." Allison leaned forward and pulled Lydia forward with the hand still on her neck, pressing another chaste kiss against her mouth. "Consider that incentive to answer when I call.

"United Flight 1638 departing to San Francisco is now boarding," the overhead announced, followed by a list of gate and exact time.

Allison licked her lips and cleared her throat. "So, I will talk to you later. Soon."

Lydia grinned. "You better, ah, finish that coffee."

Taking a drink, Allison tried to dampen her own smile and failed terrible. Still, she handed the cup to Lydia and swiped a thumb over the redhead's pulse point as she took back her hand. "Something to remember me by."

"I'm going to throw up," Cora complained at them.

"And if I don't go now, I'm not going to," Allison offered apologetically.

She had a hard time not smiling as she headed down the terminal to her gate. She had something to look forward to when she got back to school.

Without having ever visited yet, Allison was ready to get out of Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you so much for reading! For my own reasons, I'm no longer in Teen Wolf fandom and so I neither read nor write TW fic anymore. If you want more, I have a few left on this account and I welcome you to check them out (psst, it's all femslash).
> 
> If you want to find out what I'm up to these days, [my Tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com/) is generally more up-to-date.


End file.
